


°•°•°•Finally over°•°•°•

by Supernova249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Male Protagonist, Minerva McGonagall - Freeform, Multi, POV Male Character, References to Depression, Rubeus hagrid - Freeform, Severus Snape - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova249/pseuds/Supernova249
Summary: ⚠️Trigger Warning⚠️- Will be written in the chapters. Also any triggers in a previous chapter might be mentioned on further chapters.Matthew never knew his birth parents, the only thing he has from them is a fox necklace. He was adopted when he 3 and it had started out as a loving family. However, his adoptive mother was diagnosed with cancer and died shortly after Matthew turned 5. His adoptive father, Charlie, grew with hate. He lost his job and struggled to get a new one.He signed Matthew up to be a model without telling him, at first, for extra money. He then began putting expectations on Matthew and saying that if he didn't get good enough scores from school or if he didn't look good enough or if he didn't do what he wanted Matthew would be a disappointment.Matthew spends as much time as possible doing painting and sketching as when he's not modelling or not in school he doesn't have an escape from Charlie, so he often creates things he wishes was reality, like a fantasy world where he can flee to.Will Matthew have an escape like a fantasy world except it would be reality?





	°•°•°•Finally over°•°•°•

⚠️Death of a Mother(adoptive)

○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○○□○□○□○□○□○

_"Matthew, some people are here to see you." The Orphanage director called. A young boy with bright blue eyes and fluffy bronze hair rushed down the stairs, almost tripping in his excitement. He hadn't been at the Orphanage for long but he also couldn't recall a time he wasn't there, although he was only 3 so it wasn't a surprise. At the bottom of the stairs stood the director with a young couple. The woman had auburn, wavy hair and forest green eyes. The man had golden-brown hair and chestnut coloured eyes. As the little boy paced down and walked down the last few steps he looked up at the couple with an innocent and curious gaze. The couple smiled down at him as the director led the new potential trio into a room where they could get to know each other, however, the looks in the couple's eyes told the director everything she needed to know. Together, they would be a beautiful family._

○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○○□○□○□○□○□○

_A four-year-old Matthew looked up in confusion as his adoptive father, Charlie, held his hand while walking quickly through a corridor that had an overwhelming and sharp odour. Matthew clutched onto his teddy bear, not wanting to drop it and have it fall behind. The corridor only got busier the further they walked. Eventually, they slowed down as Charlie looked around, specifically at door numbers, until someone pointed at one and Charlie rushed into the room. Melissa, Charlie's wife and Matthews adoptive mother were asleep on a bed with a tube connected to some weird stand while another weird stand was beeping. Charlie finally let go of Matthew's hand and, letting out a cry, sprinted over to Melissa. Matthew hesitated before walking to the other side of the bed. "M-mommy? Wake up..." The woman slowly opened her eyes seemingly getting used to her surroundings. She looked at Charlie before looking towards Matthew she smiled softly and patted his head. "It's going to be okay..." A doctor came in and took Matthew away, leaving him with uncertainty, not knowing what was going on and why she was so pale._

○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○○□○□○□○□○□○

_A little boy stood over a gravestone, sniffling. The gravestone had his mother's name on but he still didn't know where she was. Charlie was stood behind him looking at the ground, he hadn't said a word no matter how many times Matthew questioned where his mother had gone or why people kept saying she was in a better place. "Daddy, where is mommy?" Matthew asked again. This time Charlie answered though..."She's dead...and she's not coming back!" Matthew flinched, letting out a whimper, still not fully understanding why she wasn't coming back or why he was being shouted at. Charlie gipped his hand tightly and pulled him away, as Matthew looked back at the grey stone, that was surrounded by other mossy ones._

○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○□○○□○□○□○□○□○

Matthew took in a deep breath as he sat up, covered in a sheen of sweat as he was forced to remember that day. As he gained his bearings, he looked around the room he had grown up in and was still growing up in. He looked out the window where the early sunlight was slowly making an appearance. He sighed as he wiped the tiredness from his eyes and pushed his hair out of his face. Matthew carefully got out of bed, trying to not make much noise. He turned on his lamp and then sat at his desk and grabbed a pencil and his sketch pad. The sketch he started was of four people sitting atop a dragon. He thought about making one of the people look like him and quickly decided to do just that. Halfway through the sketch he paused and looked at the faces of the people. They looked so...free. All the children in his class always seemed carefree and happy too... It wasn't like he's never been happy, he just wished he had more freedom. His father controlled everything that happened to him, like how he set him up as a model and what type of school he went to. Personally, Matthew didn't understand why his dad set him up as a model but assumed it was mainly for extra money. Ever since Melissa died Charlie has been very strict and expectant. And although Matthew didn't have too many memories he still remembered what it was like before. Before Melissa died and before Charlie changed. Matthew sighed and shook his head as if to break away from the invasive thoughts. He picked up his pencil and carried on with his sketch, imagining what it would be like to be free.


End file.
